


It's Gotta Be Love

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Robbie reminds himself never to let Sportacus cook for him again.





	

Robbie reminds himself never to let Sportacus cook for him again.

This is the last place Robbie wanted to end up after his date with a certain blue superhero. In the airship, on the bathroom floor, puking his guts out.

Sportacus hasn’t left his side. Robbie's not sure that's a good thing, not when he looks like _this._ His hair is a mess, his makeup is a mess, _he is a mess_.

He curls up against the hero, groaning pitifully. His stomach hurts more than it did the one time he had that cake-eating contest with himself.

"Robbie, I'm -"

"-Sorry," Robbie finishes with a sigh. Sportacus has been repeating the same thing since Robbie's stomach started to hurt. "I know. How about you just keep eating _sportscandy_ and I keep making my own unhealthy food," He mutters, lying his head on Sportacus' lap. Even though his eyes are closed, he knows Sportacus is smiling. The hero never takes his grumpiness seriously. 

"I won't try to cook for you again, I promise."

A grunt.

"My airship probably isn't doing your stomach any favors."

Robbie's stomach turns when he remembers that he's in the air. Future dates are going to be held on the ground, he decides. The ground doesn’t move.

"You've got that right."

Sportacus runs his hands through his disheveled nest of hair while Robbie tries to will away the nausea. The gentle motion of Sportacus' fingers against his scalp seems to calm him a little bit. In fact, Robbie can feel himself start to drift off into a blissful sleep, trying to steady his breathing to match Sportacus' own.

Robbie's stomach chooses that moment to let out an angry growl. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about the noise, and it helpfully alerts Sportacus of what is about to happen.

The hero is quick to help him sit up and once again Robbie is heaving into the toilet. He can't believe that his stomach still has anything to relinquish. It's not going to give in until it's empty, he realizes.

He groans as his stomach finally settles again.

This can't possibly be what his life has come to. This can't possibly be how Sportacus is seeing him on one of their _first dates._ But the hero seems to have nothing but sympathy for him and Robbie isn't sure how he feels about that. No doubt that this is all Sportacus' fault, but he's caring for Robbie not out of guilt, Robbie hopes, but of out of love.

After all, Sportacus wouldn’t be here if he didn’t love Robbie just a little.


End file.
